Paint in the Rough
Paint in the Rough is a HTFF fan game. Description Water Flower was hired by Lumpy to make the world of Happy Tree Friends more colorful by giving her a paint can and then ordering her to spruce up the world with it. But Crafty, Lifty, and Shifty will try to stop her. Objective Help Water Flower spruce up the Happy Tree Friends world with her paint can before Crafty, Lifty, and Shifty catch her. Controls *Arrow keys - Move around *S - Sprint *Z - Jump *There is no manual control to splash the paint. Water Flower will splash the paint by herself every time the player moves her around. Gameplay *If Water Flower's paint can runs out, it is a game over. *If Water Flower successfully spruce up all 20 levels with her paint can, it will trigger the "You Win" screen. *Enemies' speed will increase every level to raise the game's difficulty. *Crafty seems to be faster than Lifty and Shifty, making her a slightly more dangerous hazard to Water Flower. *Press Z to jump over objects. Characters Playable *Water Flower Enemies Characters that act as hazards and enemies to Water Flower. If they touch Water Flower, her paint can's supply will decrease. *Crafty (added in level 1) *Lifty (added in level 5) *Shifty (added in level 10) Background These are only part of backgrounds and are not important to gameplay. *Quake Tree *Lumpy *Hedgey *Random *Stacy *Cuddles Other *Mira Fox *Beava Game Over The "Game Over" screen will show Lifty, Shifty, and Crafty as the winners, while Water Flower ends up lying on the ground with the paint can on her head and the rest of The Treeless Sisters shocked. The game over message says: "Loser Flower! you didn't even fully spruce the HTF world! you were stopped!" (sic). You Win The "You Win" screen will show Water Flower raising up her arm to congratulate herself for making the world more colorful, while Lifty, Shifty, and Crafty are covered up with paint. The message says: "Congratulations! You've made the Happy Tree Friends world more colorful with your paint can!" Deaths *Water Flower possibly died from an unknown accident in the "Game Over" screen, probably from being beaten up by Crafty, Lifty, and Shifty. (debatable) Goofs *Water Flower's suit lacks buttons in the "Game Over" screen. Trivia *Originally, Mira Fox and Beava were meant to be the player's support characters. Their purpose is to push Crafty, Lifty, and Shifty from the player, giving the player more time to evade them. This was cut due to the lack of ideas on how to make this mechanic properly work. In the final version, they only appear in the "Game Over" screen *Originally. Kendall, Toothy, Foxy, and Drama were meant to be background characters, but these were cut for unknown reasons. *Originally. The Treeless Sisters trio were not meant to wear clothes in this game. *This game is based on the episode "Spruce It Up". *All background characters in this game are not present in the episode "Spruce It Up" (except Lumpy and Quake Tree), the episode that the game is based on. Category:Fan Games